


Reverse and Redo

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: They've won, but the casualties were too much. Regrets won't leave them.
Kudos: 1





	Reverse and Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey back is successful, but it won't be easy.

The landscape was bleak. The group of five stood motionless, trying not to break apart. The world held no meaning anymore. Life as they knew it was a bitter liquid to swallow. There was no real joy, they knew that now. At least not to them. 

"So what now?"

No one knew the answer to this very simple question.

"We could try going back through time." Luna finally suggested "I've heard stories that we could."

"It could work." Harry said, wiping his hands on his trousers

"We have nothing to lose." Fleur agreed "Some of us lost those we can never get back. This might be our only chance."

"So we're going to do it?" Cho leaned forward earnestly

"I suppose we are." Harry sighed, turning to the last member of their group "What do you think, Ginny?"

"I agree with everyone here." Ginny agreed somberly "We should do it."

"Then let it be so." Harry announced 

In a flash of blinding light, they disappeared.

-x-

The surroundings were familiar. It was Hogwarts, but there was something different about it too. There was something about it that made the hairs on their necks rise up.

Two figures were coming towards them. One was Mad-Eye Moody, and the other was.....

Fleur scowled, and strode purposefully towards the duo.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, sliding into her old persona seamlessly "Us Champions aren't allowed to confer with teachers."

"It's just a bit of friendly advice." Moody interjected 

"Well, you can take your advice and shove it, Bartemius Crouch!" Fleur exploded

"What did you just call me?" Moody straightened up, eyes narrowing

"Did I stutter?" Fleur's eyes narrowed as well

Cedric's eyes darted between Moody and Fleur.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody shouted

"Stupefy!" Fleur countered

Moody strode purposefully towards her, with a mad glint in his eyes.


End file.
